


A Day Of Decorations

by TrapinchHoodie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrapinchHoodie/pseuds/TrapinchHoodie
Summary: "So?" Gou asked. "Did you need something?" "Well, it's almost Christmas so how about you two decorate the lab with some decorations? I've got everything you'll need inside." Professor Sakuragi smiled. The two boys lit up with excitement. "We'll do it!" They replied in unison.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	A Day Of Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> It's still Christmas in other timezones lmao
> 
> I had a rough idea for this but a mostly wrote it as I went so hopefully that doesn't show too much :P
> 
> Also let's just not question how time works in Pokemon because I don't have the brain cells for it
> 
> I hope you all had a great Christmas & if you don't celebrate it/are reading this in July, I hope you had a great day!! :D

It was a slow day at the Sakuragi Laboratory.

Koharu was at school, Yamper was fast asleep, and Sakuragi's assistants where both busy with work.

Professor Sakuragi was digging through the closets trying to find some boxes he had put away for the year.

"There they are." The professor mumbled to himself when he finally found them. "Now, where are the boys?"

Meanwhile, in the Sakuragi Park.

"You've got this Pikachu!" Ash cheered. "Scorbunny, Go!" Gou followed up with. "Use Quick Attack!" Both boys shouted at the same time. With that, both of the boys partners were off.

"What are you two up to?" Professor Sakuragi asked with a smile on his face when he finally found the two research fellows. Gou respond first. "We're having a race to see who has the faster Quick Attack." "Although we both already know that it's Pikachu!" Ash chimed in. Professor Sakuragi laughed as the two boys began debating back and forth.

"So?" Gou asked. "Did you need something?" "Well, it's almost Christmas so how about you two decorate the lab with some decorations? I've got everything you'll need inside." Professor Sakuragi smiled. The two boys lit up with excitement. "We'll do it!" They replied in unison. "Great! The boxes are in the kitchen; feel free to do whatever you want with them." With that, Professor Sakuragi waved goodbye and headed back to his research.

"Let's finish our race later." Ash said. "This seems like it'll be a ton of fun!" The experienced trainer ran inside as he called out to his Pikachu. Gou smiled at the eager boy. "Scorbunny, let's get this place festive!" The bunny Pokemon grinned as it jumped up onto it's trainers shoulder.

When Gou found Ash inside, he discovered that the other research fellow had somehow gotten himself tangled up in a pile of Christmas lights. "You run off for one minute and you've already got yourself in a mess." Gou sighed as he began to help Ash out of the lights. Ash awkwardly laughed. "I haven't decorated for Christmas in a long time! You can't blame me for getting excited!" Gou tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Ash looked at where Pikachu was sitting on the table. "I've spent so much time traveling so I've never had a chance to get all festive." Gou got the final cord unwrapped from the other boy. "Yeah, I get what you're saying." He said in a hushed voice. "You do?" Ash asked.

Gou's face began to heat up. While he certainly hasn't done as much traveling as Ash, he's never exactly done much for the holidays either. Sure he's hung out with Koharu in the past, but they never really did much. While he won't admit it out loud, a part of Gou has always wanted to spent Christmas doing something fun with somebody. Maybe Ash could be that person?

"Oh, it's nothing." He sheepishly replied. "H-How about we hang these lights around the windows and doors?" He awkwardly asked to change to topic. "Sure." Ash replied; knowing that something was up.

\------------------------

Ash opened the last box that Professor Sakuragi had put out for them. "Hey! It's a Christmas tree!" He exclaimed.

At this point, the two young research fellows had decorated all the rooms with a fun assortment of lights, Pokemon-themed decorations, jingle bells, tinsel, and other fun festive decorations.

Ash pulled the tree out of the box as Gou came over. "These must be the ornaments then." Gou said as he opened a box that was inside the other box. Pikachu's trainer looked at Scorbunny's trainer with a soft smile on his face. "Let's decorate this together."

Ash was extremely aware that he wasn't great at figuring out emotions. After being told that by multiple travel companions in the past, he had gotten the message. However, Gou's emotions were more open in a way. Even someone dense, like Ash, could at least somewhat figure them out. The trainer thought back to earlier when he was tangled up in the lights. He didn't know much about Gou's life from before they had met, but from what he could figure out on his own and from what he learned from Koharu, the novice trainer was an outcast. Unlike Ash's extremely extroverted self, Gou was way more of an introvert who kept to himself and focused on what he cared about.

"Pika-pi?" The electric mouse jumped onto his trainer's shoulder while he was absorbed in thought. Ash snapped out of it. "Let's put the tree in the main room." Ash smiled as if he just wasn't completely lost in thought.

\------------------------

"Ah!" Gou got all jumbled up when a master ball ornament nearly fell off of the branch. Ash chuckled. "You gotta put it up on a sturdy branch!" Gou's face turned red. "I-I knew that!"

Ash dug through the box to see what ornaments Professor Sakuragi had left. Without saying anything, he pulled out two and hung them up next to each other on the middle of the tree.

"A Scorbunny and a Pikachu?" Gou commented out loud. "Yeah!" Ash exclaimed. "Since we're always together here, I figured it would be best if our Pokemon were right next to each other." Both boys had noticable hints of pink on their faces. "You wanna even spend Christmas with me?" Gou asked in reply. "We already are! Decorating is something you do for Christmas!"

Gou became bashful. "I meant the actual day... You wouldn't mind spending it with me?" Ash put his arm around Gou's shoulder as he looked up at the tree the two of them had decorated. "Of course I don't mind! Even if you didn't ask, I was already going to!" Gou wanted to melt right where he was standing. Nobody had ever been this kind and affectionate towards him before. He didn't know how to handle it, but he did know that he wanted more of it from Ash. Sure, they haven't known each other for the longest time, but Gou already knew just how special Ash was to him.

However, the boys snapped out of their moment when Pikachu and Scorbunny took out one last thing from the box and brought it over to them.

A Starmie decoration to put on top of the tree.

"Let's put it up together." Gou offered. Ash nodded in agreement with a smile all over his face.

After grabbing chairs from the kitchen so they could both reach the top of the tree, they both picked it and placed it a top the tree.

Gou smiled to himself as he thought about how great their day of decorating had been.

"Merry Christmas Ash!"

"Merry Christmas Gou!"


End file.
